


I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition

by Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, cas/dean, firefighter!cas, im the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel/pseuds/Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets trapped in a fire while hunting a wendigo with Sam. Cas is the firefighter who saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a tumblr prompt. It's a shi  
> ort cute read and I hope you enjoy it.

Dean parked the impala under a tree behind the old abandoned barn where they suspected a wendigo was holding two teenagers. The brother and sister had been missing for four days, and since their campsite was trashed and bloody when the rangers found it, they were pretty sure that the kids were dead. The cops were calling it a mountain lion attack, but judging from the history of disappearances and mysterious animal attacks in the area over the last four decades, Dean and Sam thought different.   
"Alright, let’s do this" Dean said as he stepped out of his car. Sam grabbed his duffel bag from the back seat before following his brother out to the barn. They walked silently, but the door was rusty and squeaked loudly as it opened, making them wince at the sound. Dean turned on his flashlight to survey the inside of the barn, and the first thing he spotted was the Wendigo, standing in a corner, watching them. Sam saw it too, but before either of them could move, it rushed at Dean, shoving him with such force it sent him flying into the wall. That was all the time Sam needed to ignite his flamethrower, and the moment the Wendigo turned to face him, Sam immediately set it on fire. The monster screamed as it ran around the small barn blindly. In the light of the flames Sam saw the two teenagers tied up on the floor, so after helping Dean up, he ran over to untie them. "Sam hurry!" Dean yelled as he too crouched down beside them. Sam was taken aback by the panic in Dean’s voice, but as soon as he lifted his head, he saw the reflection of flames his brother’s eyes. Sam followed Dean’s gaze to the barn’s entrance where a large stack of hay had caught on fire. The Wendigo was nowhere in sight, but it had definitely come in contact with the hay before burning up completely. "Oh crap" Sam whispered as he turned to girl, cutting at the ropes on her ankles furiously. He and Dean cut faster than they ever had before, and within two minutes had freed the siblings. The flames were faster though, and were now devouring the walls. The heat was suffocating and Dean coughed as he helped the boy to his feet. He was weak, but still had enough strength to walk on his own, unlike his sister, who Sam had to carry. "Let’s go!" Sam yelled as he ran out the flaming door, promptly followed by the boy, who had landed on all fours at his feet. Sam put the girl down on the grass before finally turning around. He gasped when he saw the flaming piece of wood which now blocked the only way in or out of the barn. "Hey, you alright?" He asked the boy as he helped him up.  
"Yeah, th-the other guy p-pushed me out right before it fell" he nodded at the flaming door.   
"Oh no. Nononono-DEAN" Sam called out, frozen with fear.  
 ”SAM” he barely heard Dean’s voice over the cackling of the fire. “Hang in there Dean!” Sam tried to reassure his brother as he whipped his phone out and dialed 911. He paced around nervously as he asked the operator to send a fire truck to their location. “Just please hurry” he all but screamed at her before hanging up. Sam them took a minute to check on the kids, who were terrified and weak, but they would be Insh eventually. They would all be okay. The fire truck was on it’s way. Sam ran his hands through his hair slowly, forcing himself to believe that Dean would be fine. He felt helpless and scared as he waited for help to come.  
Dean was coughing violently now, the heat and smoke enveloping him completely. I will not die, not like this, not in a fire.  
As the air thinned out, Dean’s mind immediately went back to the fire that killed his mother. He felt a tear roll down his cheek at the memory. No. I can’t die. I can’t do this to Sammy. I won’t leave Sammy.  
Dean took deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself, but there was only so much he could do, chunks of ceiling were falling down onto him, and dodging them was becoming increasingly difficult. He couldn’t see much through the thick smoke, so It took him a moment to realize that someone was walking towards him. He dropped to his knees just as his savior reached him. It’s going to be okay, he told himself as he tried-and failed-to stand up. He had become too weak so the firefighter had lifted him to his feet by his shoulders; and seeing that no matter how hard Dean tried, he simply could not walk on his own, he half-carried him out of the burning barn. Dean felt useless as he leaned heavily on his rescuer while he dragged him out to safety. As soon as he breathed in the fresh autumn air, he felt himself coming to life, but only a moment later, he was being choked once again, this time by his brother. Dean didn’t bother telling Sam that he couldn’t breathe, he just squeezed him back just as hard, willing himself not to cry. When Sam finally pulled away, he looked like he was at the verge of tears himself, “Dean I’m so glad your okay, I was so worried man!” He said all in one breath, giving Dean’s shoulder a little squeeze before sitting back beside him. Dean smiled, refusing to let Sammy see him worried, “I’m fine Sammy” he reassured him as he lied back down fully, taking deep breaths. “I’m fine”. For a few minutes the only sound was that of the water hose spraying down the barn, but then Dean saw him, and he didn’t even need to ask who he was because the moment he saw his face he knew. He just knew that that was the man who saved him. Dean lifted himself up a bit so he was leaning back on his arms when the gorgeous firefighter approached him. He was still wearing his suit, but he had removed his head gear to expose his unbelievably messy black hair and ocean blue eyes. Dean didn’t hear what Sam said about “going somewhere to do something” because he was too busy watching the man crouched down beside him. The anonymous savior handed him a bottle of water as he spoke, “how are you feeling?” he asked, genuinely concerned. That voice, Dean thought, it was so deep he could drown in it. “I-I’m alive” Dean stated, still staring into those blue blue eyes, “because of you”, he added, realizing way too late how stupid he sounded. It was all worth it however, when his rescuer blushed, a humble smile gracing his perfect lips, “I’m just doing my job” he said, not breaking eye contact with Dean. They stared at each other for another moment before Dean felt like he should break the silence, “I’m Dean, by the way” he said, extending his hand. “Castiel” the firefighter replied as he shook Dean’s hand; Dean felt goosebumps all over his arm when Castiel touched him. “Thank you, Castiel” he said, hoping that his face reflected his sincerity, “If you hadn’t shown up when you did, I don’t know what I would have done” Dean looked away now, hoping that someday he could forget how he had felt in that barn. Those few minutes had felt like years, and he never wanted to think about it again. He did however; want to think about the man who saved him. “So, anyway” Dean cleared his throat “you saved my life back there, and I can’t thank you enough, let me buy you a drink sometime?” He asked hopefully, giving Cas one of his signature flirty smiles. Cas tightened his jaw and for a moment he looked like he was going to refuse, but as soon as he looked into Dean’s green eyes, the words just formed in his mouth, “I wouldn’t mind that” he answered.  ”I’ll give you a ring, then” Dean said as he handed Castiel his phone. Cas’s heart fluttered as he typed his number in and returned the phone to Dean. “I should get going” Cas said softly, looking down at his hands. “Yeah, uh, Thanks again” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck, “see ya Cas” he said just before Castiel turned to walk back to the fire truck. Dean’s eyes followed him until he was out of sight within the truck. The ambulance had arrived and the kids were being taken care of, so Dean stood up and headed back to baby. Sam had been waiting for him, leaning on the passenger side door with a smirk on his lips. “He’s cute” Sam said as Dean made his way to the driver’s side, “oh shut up” he replied, trying not to smile. Sam just laughed, “wow your blushing Dean!” he exclaimed, and Dean didn’t really know what to say because he could feel his face heating up, so he just rolled his eyes and tried to keep a serious expression. Sam looked like he wasn’t done teasing him, so Dean blasted “back in black” to shut him up; it worked, and neither of them spoke another word until they reached the motel. Dean couldn’t help but sing along loudly to his favorite music as he went over the night’s events in his head: a Wendigo was killed, two kids were saved, he and Sam were alive and to top it all off he had met a super hot guy, so why the hell not smile till his face hurt?


End file.
